This invention relates to an infrared radiation thermometer having a tubular probe head adapted to be introduced into a body cavity, in particular an ear canal, the probe head having at its forward end an opening admitting radiation or an infrared sensor.
From DE 196 04 201 there is known such an infrared radiation thermometer for measuring a person""s body temperature. To do this, the probe head can be introduced into a patient""s ear. The infrared radiation emitted by the tympanic membrane and the ear canal passes through the probe head, impinging on an infrared sensor. The temperature increase produced by the infrared radiation in the infrared sensor results in an electrical output signal from which the radiation temperature, that is, the patient""s actual temperature, can be determined by means of an evaluating unit.
The outside diameter of the probe head is desirably configured to be suitable for persons of all age classes. Considering however that the ear canal diameters of children and adults generally differ widely, there is further known from DE 196 04 201 a protective cover for infrared ear thermometers, which is made of foam plastics, for example, or includes air chambers for enhanced thermal insulation. Such a protective cover conforms itself to the shape and diameter of the ear canal. As a result a probe head provided with such a protective cover is centered in the ear canal of both adults and children, thereby facilitating the desired orientation of the probe head with respect to the tympanic membrane.
The centering effect does not occur, however, with the widely used protective covers of the type known, for example, from EP 0 472 490 B1, which merely comprise a film. This is why the proper alignment of the probe head in the ear canal proves a difficult task, particularly in cases where an ear thermometer equipped with a small probe head suitable for children is to be used for adults. Therefore, for example, the infrared ear thermometer sold under the designation National DM-T2S or DM-T2A comes with two probe heads which differ in diameter and are interchangeable. This ear thermometer is hence adaptable to varying ear canal diameters. Exchanging the probe head is however an awkward procedure and entails the risk of a probe head being lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an infrared ear thermometer which is suitable for persons of all age classes because of its ability to be conformed to the ear canals of different persons.
This object is accomplished by an infrared ear thermometer whose probe head is variable in its diameter and/or outer shape by an elastic arrangement. It is of particular advantage when the probe head conforms itself automatically to the size and/or contour of the body cavity or is at least manually conformable thereto.
Arranged in the probe head of a radiation thermometer of the invention in a manner known in the art is an infrared waveguide extending from the tip of the probe head to an infrared sensor and directing the infrared radiation entering through the radiation admitting opening to the infrared sensor. The elastic arrangement surrounds the waveguide coaxially. It is also possible however for the waveguide to be omitted and for the infrared sensor to be disposed directly at the tip of the probe head.
In a preferred embodiment of a thermometer of the present invention, the elastic arrangement comprises a plurality of coaxial telescope elements which are in sliding relationship to each other. The outer shape of the elastic arrangement varies in response to a relative sliding motion of the telescope elements. Each telescope element can be displaced manually by an actuating element connected to the telescope element. Preferably the actuating elements are adapted to snap-lock into place in several discrete positions in which the individual telescope elements occupy predetermined positions, so that each position produces a predetermined outer shape of the probe head with a diameter varying, where provided, in steps along the length of the probe head.
In a first variant of this embodiment the waveguide and the infrared sensor are fixedly connected to the thermometer housing, and the length of the probe head is not variable. The probe head diameter is then at its maximum when the forward ends of all telescope elements are in close proximity to the radiation admitting opening, that is, the telescope elements are fully extended out of the housing, the diameter being at its minimum when the telescope elements are retracted as far as possible into the housing.
In a second variant of this embodiment the waveguide and the infrared sensor are not fixedly connected to the housing of the thermometer but are arranged for joint sliding motion in the housing, that is, the length of the probe head is variable. In this variant the probe head diameter is at a maximum and its length at a minimum when the forward ends of all telescope elements are in close proximity to the radiation admitting opening, that is, the telescope elements and the waveguide are fully retracted into the housing, while the diameter is at a minimum and the length at a maximum when the telescope elements and the waveguide are extended out of the housing to their fullest possible extent. In this variant the waveguide forms the innermost lying telescope element.
In both variants of this embodiment it is particularly advantageous when the elastic arrangement includes additionally an elastic film surrounding the telescope elements and sealing the interstices inevitably occasioned between the telescope elements.
In a second embodiment of a thermometer of the invention the elastic arrangement is a tubular member fabricated from foam plastics or soft foam rubber. The tubular member may be surrounded by an elastic film.
In a third embodiment of a thermometer of the invention the elastic arrangement is comprised of a fluid-filled chamber having its outside wall formed by an elastic film. The outside diameter of the chamber is variable by a slide control, for example. In all embodiments the elastic film is preferably made of a material which can be cleaned easily and is not discomforting to the patient when placed in the ear canal.
A radiation thermometer constructed in accordance with the present invention includes an evaluation device determining the body temperature from the signals supplied by the infrared sensor. With the slide control it is possible to select the parameters needed therefor, so that, for example, for children younger than six years a rectal equivalent temperature, and for children older than six years or adults an oral equivalent temperature can be indicated on an indicating device.